


i've missed you so much

by cloudruniere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, kinda aged up characters but i imagine theyre just sharing an apartment together for uni, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: donghyuck loves those words





	i've missed you so much

**Author's Note:**

> because nohyuck missed each other a lot and sumo and skye have matching layouts so tadahhh nohyuck

sounds simple and hides deep emotions that have become a shadow to well known phrases such as i love you or can you be mine

but it’s these words  
these simple words

that make donghyuck’s heart burst at the seams

it’s after a long day alone

with fake desks and fake answers with fake people and fake papers that start to blur after the hundredth count

it’s when he comes home to a empty house

or seemingly so

because arms wrap around his waist

enveloping him and pulling him to a welcoming heat radiating off another

a breathy whisper

so soft

so gentle

but holds so much meaning to him

because he is missed

his presence was thought of

and missed

he was wanted

but wasn’t there

and the arms are steady and strong, wrapping him in a bundle of security

it feels nice to be loved

jeno places a light kiss on his cheek, nose grazing soft soft skin and inhaling the scent of tiredness, overwork from the world

and taking it away

"i’ve missed you…"

he whispers as donghyuck turns around

bright smile illuminating his face as he gets backed into the wall beside the front door

donghyuck’s fingers graze soft cotton, a loose shirt

"…so much"

yes

donghyuck likes these words

especially when jeno is the one who says them

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter @babyIeIe if you wanna see me crying over the dreamies


End file.
